True Beings
by Era-chan
Summary: Something happened to Relena, something that will change everything that everyone knows about themselves...
1. Prologue

tbp

This is my new GW fic.I know, I know, I should finish the others.But my fingers just began to type and here it is the results.GW doesn't belong to me; so standard disclaimers still apply to this fic.Enjoy!

~*~

True Beings Prologue

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

The girl huddled into herself, trying to ward off the cold.White wings shuddered from her sobs, covering her nudity.Long silver hair that had been golden blonde, reaching past her feet, tangled around her body, giving her the warmth that she needed.Startling silver eyes that had been aquamarine, shed crystal tears from closed lids.

After a moment, her sobs subsided.She opened her eyes, staring intently at the barred window.She put her hand on the cold wall, pushing herself up.Stumbling, she went toward the window, taking hesitating steps, feeling burdened from her ordeal.A few steps away, she held her head as a sudden vision appeared within her mind.A girl's face with fearful black eyes, then another girl wearing a cross running away from her pursuers.Then the vision ended and the girl straightened herself.She again went to the only window in the cell she was in.With only one touch of her hand, the bars fell down.She closed her eyes, concentrating.Within moments, her beautiful wings began to grow smaller, until they were so small that they looked like miniature wings on her.With an inhuman leapt, she went through the window, and into freedom.

~*~

That's it for now.On to the next one!And you can check my other fics at [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	2. Part 1

tb1

I'm back!!Here is the first part of my new GW fic.Just for the record, GW doesn't belong to me.Meaning standard disclaimers still apply.On with the fic!

~*~

True Beings

Part 1

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

The brown—haired male stood silently in the bedroom, the room where the Dove of Peace rested.He gazed at the brown teddy bear that he had given her two years ago, which now sat in the middle of the double bed.

It had been nearly two months since _she_ had disappeared.Deep within himself, he blamed her disappearance upon himself.He had failed his mission.He was supposed to protect her from the threats upon her being.He had thought that he had succeeded, but that day when she had been found missing, he had felt the gut-wrenching feeling of failure.He hated that feeling.The days after her disappearance he had tried to find out her whereabouts, but with no success.The others had done their own search, but even they couldn't find any clue where she was.Dammit, he was the Perfect Soldier.He should have found her by now.Whoever her kidnappers were, they were good if they had eluded the Perfect Soldier.

No one knew that he was in her room.The others were downstairs, trying to come up with a plan for her search.He mentally snorted.If he couldn't find her, then they couldn't.With one final glance at the bedroom, he began to walk to the door to meet them, since that was the last resort that he had right now.

Before he reached the door, he stiffened.He swiftly turned toward the balcony, his senses telling him that an intruder was nearby.Silently, he watched the open doors, waiting for the intruder to make its appearance.He held his gun ready, pointing it at the sliding doors and out to the night.

He didn't have to wait long.Suddenly a winged creature landed on the balcony.He quelled his surprise, and held his gun steady.The winged creature folded its wings and stepped inside.It stopped right after stepping inside.

He held his breath.The figure, silhouetted by the moonlight, was breathtaking.The beautiful creature had long, silvery hair, its wings looking real.It was like an angel.In fact, it was an angel, or so he thought.

The winged creature noticed that it wasn't the only occupant inside the room.Instinctively, it turned its gaze toward the dark shadow near the door.Silver eyes gazed into Prussian blue eyes.It opened its mouth and said a name, its familiar voice tugging a vicinity of his chest.

"Heero."

The longhaired man stared out the window, his back to the other occupants in the room.They stared at the masculine back, which was tense with worry.His beloved sat in a chair, her gaze never wavering from his broad back.Silence has permeated the room, after exhausting themselves thinking of a new plan.None had come up, which had frustrated the man.

The silence was broken by a sound.It came from a boy with a long braid.He took out the ringing cell phone from his jacket."Hello.Maxwell speaking."He listened for a moment then his eyes widened."We'll be right there."

The others watched the boy get up and ran out of the room.Before he left, though, he yelled back to them."Upstairs.Now."

The door opened and the group went inside.They stopped as soon as they saw the couple on the bed, struck into silence by the sight.

An angel was lying in the dark-haired boy's arms, sobbing so heartbrokenly that it touched the audience's hearts.Her wings covered her nudity, as well as her long silver hair.A gun, belonging to the boy, lay on the floor, forgotten.

The boy looked up and met their gazes.

"Whose this, Heero?" asked the longhaired man.

Heero, as the boy called himself, returned his gaze to the angel in his arms."Relena."

The others were struck dumb.Before they could question him farther, the angel turned to stare at them.Even though silver eyes gazed back at them, the exquisite features of the man's younger sister looked right back at them.They were struck speechless when she spoke.

"Milliardo."

Milliardo felt weak in the knees."Relena?"Disbelief colored his voice.

Relena gave him a watery smile.

"What happened to you, 'Lena?" the braided boy asked.

Relena tried to sit up but Heero didn't let her.So she stayed in his arms, letting him get his way.She clutched his shirt in her hands, bunching them in her fists.She began her tale.

"I was taken to the Moon.They experimented on me.They had this weird notion that I was an angel, pure and innocent.The formula could only work for a pure soul, untouched and unsullied.As they had thought I was one such soul, they gave it to me.But they didn't know that I wasn't a virgin, though I sure don't know how the formula could work."

Milliardo stiffened."What do you mean, you aren't a virgin?" he demanded, disapproval clear in his voice.

Relena closed her eyes."I lost it when I was 15."

"What?!"

It was Heero who answered the unspoken question his rival had given through that one word.He stared right back at the ice-blue eyes of the former Lightning Baron.

Milliardo caught the hint and he stiffened.He took one step forward but his beloved held him back.The others also caught the hidden meaning of the look.The braided pilot gave a low whistle.

"Wow, Heero.I never thought you would do that."

Heero gave the braided pilot his death glare but returned his attention to the girl in his arms.Relena had burrowed deeper into his arms, needing his protection from the ordeal that had happened to her.With her eyes still closed, she continued on with her tale."The formula gave me wings and changed my hair and eyes color.I tried to concentrate changing the color back but to no success.Even trying to change my eyes back didn't work."She shifted her wings a little."I at least know I could make my wings disappear, though it takes a lot from me.I could also change it into many different sizes.Other than that, I'm stuck with them."She opened her eyes."What should I do?" she asked to no one in particular.

As soon as the question left her mouth, her gaze landed to the Chinese boy leaning on the wall.A vision flashed in her mind.She cried out and closed her eyes again, trying to shut off the vision, to no avail.

Heero had reacted without preamble.He tightened his arms around the girl, inwardly concerned."Are you alright?"It was said in his monotone voice.

"Attack…dying…table…switched…" her voice drifted for a while.Then she opened her eyes and stared at the Chinese boy."Meiran."

The Chinese boy stiffened.The others were puzzled.Only the Latin boy next to him saw his comrade's reaction.

Relena continued on."She's alive.Afraid but alive."Her gaze strayed to the boy next to the Chinese.Another vision appeared but she only whimpered."Cross…betrayal…alike…"She pointed a finger at the boy."No-name."

The visible emerald eye widened."No one had ever called me that for a long time.The last one who called me that was…"

"Midii."Relena furrowed her forehead, trying to remember more."Midii.Midii Une!And Meiran Chang!"She closed her eyes, using the powers vested upon her to get more information from her visions."Scholar.Married to a scholar.It was an arranged marriage.She argued a lot with him.She wanted to show him that she wasn't weak.Even though they fought a lot, she loved him.She never had the chance to tell him.She was caught and switched after a battle with mobile suits that left her dying.She was saved and used in an experiment."Relena opened her eyes."She is a virgin."

Before the others could reply to that, Relena continued on.

"Midii ran away from them.They found her after she was left behind by No-name.She thought that letting them catch her would be sufficient for her betrayal.Then she found out what they were going to do to her and she ran away.She is still running away, though she is already too late. They had experimented on her.But she escaped and ran away from them.She can't return to her family, or else they will use them against her."Relena sighed and turned her face away from them.Instantly she got another vision.

Heero broke from his surprise from the revelation that Relena had given them when he sensed that she was in agitation."What's wrong?"

Relena lifted her face and stared right at him.Crystal droplets fell down her smooth skin.She raised her hand and let it caress his cheek."Oh, Mamoru."

Heero was shocked, yet he didn't show it."Relena?"

Relena smiled."You might not remember your name, Mamoru.You were taken by Odin Lowe and raised by him, becoming an assassin just like him, the one who assassinated Heero Yuy.Then you were taken by Dr. J and trained by him."More tears fell down her cheeks."That little girl.Her puppy."She grabbed her teddy bear."The only one who was nice to you, a stranger who destroyed her home."She hugged Heero."It's not your fault.Mistakes happen.You didn't know that the mobile suit would fall down on that apartment building."

Heero contemplated what she told him.Quietly, he drew her to him."She's not the only one who is nice to me."

Relena gave him a watery smile.While staring into his eyes, she got another vision.A keening cry erupted from her throat, one that struck a chord in the people who heard it."NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A dark figure in the shadows.Black wings blended with the shadows.Muscular and tall, the raven-haired stared at the white angel with onyx eyes, eyes full of possessive desire and love.With a sexy smirk, he whispered to the other angel, making her shudder with undefined emotions."Soon we shall be together.This time no one will ever separate us.Ever again."

~*~

Well, you can read the prologue at [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].The next part will be out soon.I do hope that you enjoy this part.^_^

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	3. Part 2

tb2

I don't feel like saying much.Just that standard disclaimer still applies to this GW fic.Well, enjoy this part to my new GW fic.

~*~

True Beings

Part 2

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

"She's here."The silver-haired girl led the five boys down the dark alley.She had her hair put up in a high braided ponytail.Her wings had disappeared with the help of her will.She wore a silver halter-top, her back bare so that it won't rip the cloth when she summoned her wings back.She wore mini spandex shorts, so her long legs showed.She wore running shoes without socks.Her older brother, for the choice of clothes, had reprimanded her, but she ignored it and wore what she wanted.Heero, after one look at her, gave the other males a warning glare, telling them that she was his.Of course, Relena didn't see that, being too preoccupied with her own thoughts to take notice.She hadn't told them what vision made her cry out, which made Heero frustrated.But she felt that it was something only she should know.She had the feeling that she knew who she saw in her vision, and sensed that he wanted her.She had mixed emotions about her vision; she both feared and yearned for the dark angel.This scared her.She wished she could tell Heero, but she didn't want him to feel jealous.Two years ago she had told him of her feelings.He hadn't told her what he felt for her, but she saw in his eyes his feelings.He didn't realize that his eyes were windows to his soul, but she did, and she was content for now.So many things were standing between them, and she could wait.She treasured what the two had done during the war, and she let him go so that he could regain what he lost: himself.They were young, and their lives were long.They would meet again, she was sure of it.

Now, though, she was afraid for him.Whoever the dark angel was, he would have to contend with her brother and Heero.She didn't want the two men she loves get hurt because of her.So she will suffer through this alone.She had to do this by herself.For their sakes and for the sake of the others, too.

The dark alley began to get narrow.The six of them began to form into twos, with Relena and Heero leading the way.Relena continue to lead them down the dark alley, until it turned into a dead end.Before the others could say a word, Relena held out her hand on the wall.A hole appeared right in the middle, and she stepped in.Heero followed quickly after her, after recovering from his surprise.The others soon followed suit.The hole disappeared right after they walked through.Darkness surrounded them.Suddenly, a light appeared, one that Relena made with her own powers.Unerringly, she led them onward, following her instincts.

They had walked through the dark for a couple of yards when a voice stopped them."Who goes here?"

It was female, young and frightened.Relena didn't hesitate.She used her powers to shine her light brighter until the darkness was gone and they saw the girl.She was about their age, with blonde locks plastered to her face with her sweat.Hazel eyes shone at them, squinting from the sudden light.She was pale and malnourished.Her clothes were tattered and in rags.They hung like sack clothes upon her figure.

The girl's eyes landed on the tall boy of the group.She gasped."No-name."

No-name, or Trowa, as he was now called, stared right back at his past.He couldn't believe that the girl in front of them was the same girl that he had left behind so many years ago.She was different, the anguish of her ordeals giving her more weight upon her slender shoulders.He knew then that he would do anything to bring her back to the girl that he knew she could be, if she had been given the chance.He took a step forward, but Relena motioned for him to stop.

Relena gracefully went to the scared girl.She stopped a few feet in front of her.She went down on her knees and held out her hand."Midii."

Midii tore her gaze away from the boy that she had known so long ago and turned it at the blonde girl.They stared at each other for a long time.Then, hesitantly, she put her hand out for Relena to take.Without a word, the two got on their feet.Relena led her to the boys.

"Midii, let me introduce you to some people who will help us."She began to point out each one."That is Wufei Chang.The blonde is Quatre Raberba Winner.The braided one is Duo Maxwell.The other boy goes by Heero Yuy."She finally reached the last boy."Last but not least, your No-name.We know him as Trowa Barton, but he is really Triton Bloom, younger brother of Catherine Bloom, his older sister."She paused for a moment."You met her once, right Midii?"

Midii frowned, never taking her gaze away from the only familiar person among the group."Yes.She gave me shelter once, when she and the circus where at the L3 colony.She was nice to me."She took a deep breath."How do you know all this stuff?"

Relena smiled sadly."I too was one of the people who _they_ experimented upon, Midii."

Midii grimaced."So their twisted ideals got you, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian."She smiled sadly."They won't stop at nothing, huh?"

Relena shook her head."No they won't."She turned to Heero."We got to go.We have to leave before they found us.We still have to rescue Meiran."She looked at Midii."You will help us, right Midii?"

Midii nodded her head."You can't stop me."

Relena smiled and began to lead them back to the way they came.Midii walked right beside her, the boys behind them.The inner turmoil was not over, that was for sure.

The dark angel waited impatiently for the time that he could finally materialize and possess the white angel.He had lain dormant for a long time.The potion that he needed to free himself was useless, except that it loosened the bonds within his body, and hers.He chuckled as he thought of the shock that the news would be on the people.If they ever found out, that is. 

"Dear one, I'll be free.And then, I'll be with you, just as I was meant to be.Together again.Forever."

~*~

Read previous parts of this GW fic at [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].I hope that you had enjoyed it.I'll be busy with the next part.Until then…

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	4. Part 3

tb3

Here is the next part.GW doesn't belong to me, so standard disclaimer still apply.I'm off to write the next one!

~*~

True Beings

Part 3

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

Trying to rescue Meiran was proving to be impossible.Though Relena and Midii helped with the powers given upon them by the potions given to them, the rescuers still had to fight back viciously.Somehow, word had come around that the intruders were inside the base, and the group had met a huge resistance.After two hours, the rescuers were still stuck where they had landed.And there was the added threat that the two girls would get caught.That possibility, though, was near impossible.Two Gundam pilots protected them from harm, becoming their silent partners, always beside the girls step by step.

The situation was near hopeless, until Heero found a weak point in the enemy's line.Using that advantage, the group escaped from their spot and moved down the base toward the hall where Meiran was.Relena had told them that only the three of them were successful in the experiments, as her visions gave her that information.So now the group ran toward the room where Meiran was held, another victim of the scientists' experiments.

Reaching the door of Meiran's cell, Relena used her powers to override the door's automatic system.The door opened with a swoosh and Relena stepped inside.She brightened the dreary room with her presence.Her eyes were automatically drawn to the girl in the far corner of the room.

The girl lifted her face from her knees.She stared at Relena with no emotion upon them.Only the experience that she had shown in them, a bleak one that had robbed the girl of her innocence and made her older than her years.She didn't stand up when the new arrival appeared.Instead, she gave Relena a calm look, devoid of emotion.

"I had sensed that 'Angel' had escaped and came back for me."

Relena grew grim."Yes.To rescue you from _them_."She held out her hand."You'll come, won't you?"

Meiran stared at the hand for a moment.Then she stood up, ignoring the hand."I can stand, 'Angel.'I'm not that too far gone."She gave a self-deprecating smile."Not yet, anyway."

Relena stared hard at the Chinese girl."You underwent so many trials."

Meiran nodded her head."Trying to make me a dragon…" her eyes grew hard as onyx."I hate them."Vehemence colored her words.

"You're not the only one."A girl stepped up beside Relena.

Meiran gazed at her."The disappearing 'Spy,' I take it."

A braided boy appeared behind the two girls."How do you know all this?" he demanded.

Meiran stared at him coolly."You learned about them when _they_ kept talking about it as _they_ experimented on you."

"That's enough for now.We have to go before they found us."A brown-haired boy came up to the silver-haired girl and took her hand."Come on."

Meiran followed the group.She was a step out of her cell when her eyes rested upon a Chinese boy.Their gazes met and held.Silence encompassed them, interrupted by the brown-haired boy's voice.

"Let's go."

Meiran tore her eyes away from her husband's and followed the group.There would be time for the two of them to talk.Right now, they had to escape.She ignored the feeling that had appeared when she caught sight of him, a feeling that she had never told him even when they were together as a married couple.She saw two more boys, a dark-haired boy and a blond boy, at the edge of her peripheral vision.

The group ran down the hallway, now and then encountering some soldiers bent on stopping them.They came upon a break in the hallways, and Heero stopped.He turned to the others."I want you to go this way.I have a few things that I have to do."Before the others could stop him, he ran down the other hallway.Duo stopped Relena from following, having seen the look that his friend had given him.Reluctantly, Relena allowed the braided boy to pull her to the other hallway, giving a last look upon the departing back of the brown-haired boy who had stolen her heart.

Heero had made sure that this was the last stop before he returned to the others.He placed a bomb that he had made on the wall adjacent to the computer terminal that had recorded the experiments of the mad organization.The lab was full of the things that had been given to the test subjects.The boy hardly gave it a glance, since he had gotten what he had wanted from the lab and was ready to finish his job.

Heero was almost done when he felt a sting upon his arm.He grunted and took the needle from it.He turned around and saw a mad scientist giving him an evil look.

"I won't let you escape."The mad glint in the man's eyes grew brighter."We had used males before.Usually they die, since all of them were impure."He smacked his lips."You'll not be the first to die from the potion.And I'll see that you die with me."

Heero lifted his gun and fired it, hitting the man dead on.He ignored the pain that the potion was giving him.He knew instinctively that he wouldn't survive.Grimly, he pushed the button that was connected to all the bombs.Before unconsciousness fell on him, he said one word.

"Relena."

Relena snapped her head up, looking at the base on the Moon in horror.Without thought, she leaped for the door hatch of the space ship, but she encountered resistance from Duo and Trowa."No!Let me go!"

Duo shook his head."No can do, 'Lena.Heero won't forgive us if we let you go."

Suddenly, the base below exploded.Relena stared at it with widening eyes."HEERO!"

The dark angel laughed.He could feel the potion taking effect, releasing him from the hold keeping him at bay.He raised his eyes toward the light getting nearer to him."Finally, at long last."He smirked."I'll be with you soon, angel.I'm coming!"

The light shot down at the dark angel, surrounding him with its brilliance.And he disappeared.

~*~

Read my other GW fics at [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].I got the next part ready, so I'll be posting it soon.^_^

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	5. Part 4

tb4

Here is the next part of my new GW fic.I hope that you had enjoyed the previous parts.At last, GW doesn't belong to me.Meaning standard disclaimers still apply to my new GW fic.Well, that's it for now.Enjoy!

~*~

True Beings

Part 4

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

Relena lay quietly on her bed, staring sightlessly at the ceiling of her room.The others had left her, realizing that she needed the time for herself to grieve.She tried not to relieve the memory of that time, which had only been seven hours ago.Through disbelieving ears, she had heard Quatre tell the others that there was no sign that any survivors, including Heero, could have survived the explosion.

Her musings were interrupted when she felt another presence.**His** presence.Without getting off the bed, she turned her head, and saw **him**."You."

The dark figure walked inside."Yes.Me."

Relena slowly sat up.They stared at each other, letting the silence hang between them.Then she smiled and threw herself at him.He possessively embraced her within his arms.She gave a sob."I thought I lost you," she whispered, her voice muffled from where it lay on his chest.

He took her face between his hands and raised it so that his hungry eyes could look at her own."You will never lose me, angel."He began to lower his face towards hers.Before his lips met hers, he whispered, "This time, no one will take you away from me.Ever."

Relena surrendered to her dark angel's ministrations.She had been torn between two men, but not anymore.She had chosen **him**, her dark angel, the other half to her light angel.She need not fear him, now that he was here, in the flesh.With all her being, she let him possess her.Heart, body, and soul.

Afterwards, the lovers lay entwined on the rumpled bed.His hand lay on her belly, caressing it.He had given her the gift of love, which was now inside her, waiting until it was born.

"He's going to be fine."

He stared at her silver eyes, loving the way that she looked at him, her love so bright and beautiful, he could have wept, if he could."Hai, he is."

"You wanted me to get pregnant."

He didn't refute it."I wanted to start a family, now that we have a second chance to do so."He scowled."This time they won't separate us."

"Hush."She caressed his lips with her finger."We're together now.Not even they could separate us now.I won't let them."There was a stubborn note in her voice.

"Me neither."He gathered her close.They lay like this for a moment, and then he gently pulled away."We better get dressed, angel.We still have to contend with the others."His hand took hers and pulled her to her feet."Do you still have those clothes that I left behind?"

Relena nodded, even as she went to her closet.She gasped as she felt herself being pulled back toward a hard, masculine chest.

"That's good," he purred."But let's shower first."He muffled her laughter with his mouth, even as he moved them toward the bathroom.He closed the door after them, cutting of the protests of his light angel from the room.

The group was silent, the news of their friend's death still on their mind.Milliardo stared near the stairs, worried for his younger sister.Their friends knew that she was taking it hard, since she did loved Heero so much.Even he knew that she loved his rival, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, including himself.The only person who could have beaten him was gone.He felt his hand being squeezed and turned his gaze to the sympathetic one of his beloved.

Before he could speak, however, he saw two figures come down the stairs.He had long black hair that was longer than his own or the braided boy, with black eyes to match his hair.Not the same as the Chinese boy, but more darker, if black could get any darker, that is.The boy had an aura of power, palpable to the group.

Milliardo got up from his perch."Who are you?" he demanded.

The boy raised his brow, but ignore the question.He sat down on a chair, pulling Relena onto his lap.

Milliardo took a step toward them."Answer the question."

The boy stared at him for a long moment.Finally, he spoke as he saw that the older man was about to lose patience."You don't remember me, Zechs?"

The group gasped.It was Duo who voiced their suspicion.

"Heero?"

Heero shrugged."What?"

"How…?What…?" Duo swallowed and tried again."What happened to you?"

Heero contemplated his answer."I was nearly finished with the last bomb when a scientist shot a needle at me.I shot him and pushed the detonator button.I figured that I was going to die since the potion was for the 'pure' souls."He smirked."Looks like they were wrong."

Quatre shook his head."But you couldn't have survived the explosion, Heero."

Duo turned to Quatre."Come on, Quatre.This is Heero we are talking about.He can survive anything."He turned to his 'best' friend."You did survive, right Heero?I mean, you didn't die, right?"

"No, I'm not dead, if you must know.Truthfully, I wouldn't have survived the explosion, since I was near the bomb.But the potion took effect and I used my powers to save myself."

Meiran, who had kept silent, asked a question."Which potion was that?"

Heero smirked."The same potion that they gave to Relena."

Midii, who had also been silent since arriving to the Peacecraft mansion, also spoke at last.

"You know, I was always curious about our success.Why did we survived and not the others?" Midii asked.

"Good question.It's really simple.We were successful because the potions didn't change us.It just released our true self."

"What do you mean?"

"In another time, we were different beings.For instance, Relena is an angel.Meiran there is a dragon.And Midii is a nymph, an earth being with magical powers.We died and were reborn, but our powers were locked away."

"Are you an angel, Heero?"

"I am."

This revelation unnerved the group.Trowa stared at Midii, while Wufei stared at Meiran.They didn't know what to do.Before they could decide any future actions, however, Heero spoke again.

"Look, the base in the Moon was not the only one that _they_ have.I just destroyed it.There are others, smaller ones that still dangerous.I'm going to destroy them as soon as possible."

"No!"Relena grabbed Heero's arm with her own."Mamo-chan, don't go."

Heero kissed her temple."I must, angel.I'm used to them and you are not.That's why you can't change your appearance."With that said, Heero swiftly changed his hair and eye color to the ones that the others knew best.

Milliardo frowned."What does that mean?"

"It means," and Heero rose from the chair, leaving Relena upon it."That I'm a dark angel while Relena is a light angel."

"What is the difference between the two?"

"The white angels are more peaceful and never kills, but harms.The dark angel are more wicked and kills without cause."

"That's not true!You're not like them, Mamo-chan!"Relena grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly.

"Tell that to them, angel."Bitterness colored his tone."They were aghast and attempted to separate us.Well, not this time.This time I won't let them."

"Neither will I."Relena gazed lovingly at him.

Milliardo was still in shock over his sister's revelation, but not enough to let his older brother instinct lay to rest.Yet before he could utter a word, Heero turned his gaze toward him.With steel in his voice, he halted the older man in his tracks."I wouldn't do anything, Zechs.You may be the brother of Relena both in the past and the present, but this time you won't succeed in separating us _again_."He had a rueful smile on his face when he saw the reaction of the older man."Yes, you are also a light angel.In fact, the best of the light warrior angels, powerful in your own right.But unlike you, even as I am younger than you, I'm still powerful.And you realize it also, you just won't admit it.Even then, you realized how powerful your sister and I were, and we still have the same connection as before."He tensed."But you are too late.Our battles, our rivalry, our animosity cannot separate my angel and I from each other."He glared at the older man."You were one of the people who led the trial of separating us.You fought against me, and know my flaws."He turned his gaze to the woman who had sat beside the older man."In the past, you had tried to stop him when you realized what was between Relena and I, but your realization was too late.You were also a party of the group, and though this time you are trying to rectify yourself, your efforts are still not enough."Power grew stronger from him, as he remembered the past, the anguish he had felt, when he was torn from his angel's side.It streaked around the room, making the people wince in reaction.His eyes, so blue, deepened until it was black.He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to suppress his anger from erupting.When he neared the point of no return, a calm feeling blossomed in his mind, soothing him until his anger was eased.His eyes returned to the Prussian blue that everyone knew, which he turned them to the silver eyes of his beloved.

Relena smiled at him, a plea in her eyes.

Heero hesitated for a moment, and then he gave a barely perceptible nod.He slowly returned to the older couple."Be glad that Relena still loves you both and has forgiven you.Unlike her, I'm not easy handing my forgiveness.Though you earned my respect now, a part of me still hold a grudge against you both.Heero has no qualms against you, but my past self does.I am Heero.I am also the dark angel, the prince of the dark angels."

~*~

Well, that's it for now.I'll be working at the next part of this fic.If you want to read the previous parts or any of my fics, then go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].Until then…

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	6. Part 5

tb5

Here is the next part of True Beings.As with the previous parts, standard disclaimers still apply, meaning that GW doesn't belong to me.Enjoy!

~*~

**True Beings**

_Part 5_

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

Heero continued to type on his laptop, his whole concentration upon his mission.He ignored what his senses told him, since he knew that **they** were his 'friends.'Finally, he knew that **they** were getting impatient, so he acknowledged them.

"You want to talk about Nataku and the Nymph?"

Two figures broke from the shadows surrounding the room, and went nearer to the busy boy."How do you know that they are the magical beings that you told us?" one of them asked.

"I knew them in the past.I am a friend of theirs."

The other frowned."Why won't you tell us more, Yuy?"

"Because now is not the time for you to know everything."Heero stopped typing and slightly turned around."How come you two are here?"

Two other figures came out of the shadows."Heero, buddy.Don't we visit you for a reason?" the braided one chided.

Heero contemplated them for a moment."Yes."

The other one sighed."Duo, stop it.Heero, we're here to ask some questions."

Heero nodded."I know.You want to know if there is a possibility that the others would become victims."He stared at the two."Hilde and Dorothy will both survive, even though they are not virgins."He smirked as he saw the other two blushed."As for what they will become, I can't tell you yet.Be assured that they will survive."He turned his gaze to the first two."You want to know if there is any chance that you could take the potions that Meiran and Midii took."He turned back to his laptop."From what I gathered, there is no possibility that the small labs have any of the potions.The one on the Moon was the headquarters; thus, the only one who had the potions."He swiftly turned to them."Don't worry about it.I know that you had talked to them and want to ease their pain.And to try to understand them and be in equal footing with them, you want to become like them.They won't like it but they know that they can't dissuade you two."

"If you already knew what we wanted, Yuy, then you should know that what we want is now unreachable."

"Not quite, Wufei.You see, before I blew up the lab, I gathered everything they have in their data, including how to make the potions.I wanted to use it to see if I could find a cure for Relena."

"Where is it now?" the tall one asked.

Heero tapped his temple."Right here."

Duo grinned."Heero buddy, I know that you have a disk somewhere.I mean, you just can't –"

"Yes, I do have that disk, Duo," Heero interrupted."But it is with me, and no one can take it away from me.Just know that I have the knowledge with me and I can change Trowa and Wufei to become the equals of the two girls."

Trowa stared at the Perfect Soldier with his visible eye."Will we survive?"

Silence permeated the room.The others waited for the dark angel's answer, who hadn't replied back.He finally returned to his laptop, and continued typing.The others couldn't deduct an answer from that.Wufei unclenched and clenched his fists, trying to control his temper.

Duo shook his head."Man, Heero, you could at least ease Trowa and Wufei's mind."

"Just wait and bear the consequences.See if you'll survive or not."

Quatre put his hand on his best friend's shoulder."Heero won't tell us everything.He's not ready.Don't think about it too much."He gave a tentative smile."Or else you'll worry Midii more."

Trowa nodded.He returned his gaze back to the typing boy."When will it be ready?"

"I'll give it to you as soon as I find the ingredients from the labs."

Wufei, who had calmed down, gave a parting remark before he left."We're counting on you, Yuy."

The others left soon after.Questions still left unanswered, but leaving them with no choice but to let Heero deal with it.

~*~

Isn't it getting interesting?Well, that's it for now.If you want to read previous parts, go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2], where they are located.Ja ne!

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	7. Part 6

tb6

I've got nothing to say, except that GW doesn't belong to me, so standard disclaimers still apply.

~*~

True Beings

Part 6

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

The dark angel set the bombs in the lab, after gathering all the information he could get from its computer system.He had seen all the monstrosities that _they_ had done to the innocent humans.No one should have done these sorts of tests to others.It was inhumane.It reminded him of the tests that he had seen in his previous life.The things that he had seen, done by his fellow dark angels and by other sick creatures, had sickened him.His reputation had been based from the stories that the light angels had heard, something that was falsely pointed to him.

Satisfied that everything was set, he left the lab the same way that he had come.Invisibly, he stealthily crept out of the base, making sure that all the participants were all inside.Standing a few miles from the base, he pushed the detonator.The base blew up, and with it, all the evidence of the experiments.

With narrowed eyes, he spoke."No more 'tests.'"He smirked and disappeared.

Relena sat with the others, a worried expression on her face.It had been nearly two weeks since she had last seen her beloved.During that time, she had learned how to change back to her original color, though it was painful.She was thankful to Heero; even though they were physically apart, their connection was still there.He had taught her how, taking most of her pain upon himself when she tried to undergo the change.He had been present when she had broadcasted that she, as the Vice Foreign Minister of the ESUN, was fine and will be resting from her 'ordeal.'The only times that he closed the link between them was when he was in a mission.Relena knew it was to protect her and keep him focused on his mission.But that didn't mean that she didn't miss him.She did.A lot.It felt like the time she spent in her previous life.It hurt her when they separated her from **him**.And she knew that it had hurt **him**, too. She never wanted to repeat that ordeal ever again.Ever.

"He's fine, 'Angel.'"

Relena shook herself from her reverie and looked up at Meiran."I know he is."She sighed."It's just that I can't help it.He's my soulmate.You know what I mean."

Meiran gave a nod."Yes, I do know what you mean."

Relena saw the Chinese girl gaze wistfully at her husband, and didn't comment upon it.

Milliardo, who had overheard the conversation, spoke his say."Forget him.He's not worth your thought, Relena."A fleeting emotion passed through his eyes, which Relena saw and understood.

"Stop it!" Relena stood up and faced her brother."You don't understand him, then and now.He may be the greatest dark angel, even surpassing his father, but he is as pure as me.All the debauchery, all the rumors, they were all false.You just saw the surface, you didn't see the soul.Don't compare him with his father."

Milliardo had had enough."Relena, stop it right now.This stuff about us being angels in the past is just that.If I was your brother in the past, as I am now, then I'm in firm belief that what I did then was right.Separating you from Yuy was the right thing to do.Then and now!"

Milliardo was thrown to the wall, hard, by an unknown force.Hard enough to feel pain, but not enough to have his skull fractured.The others gaped in surprise.Relena swirled around and ran toward the door, throwing herself at an invincible figure.As she made contact with her beloved's flesh, he became visible.He wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob on his shirt.He glared at the dazed man on the wall, kept there by his own power.

"You went too far, Zechs."He saw the older man's beloved move, and froze her with his glare."Don't, Noin." 

Noin hesitated, but realized that even she couldn't stand a chance against the boy's anger.

Heero returned his gaze to his beloved's brother."I had thought you would stop being pigheaded, but it looks like I was proven wrong."Prussian blue met ice blue."If I were you, I would forgo having this topic ever again, or else your relationship with Relena will become nonexistent."He smirked."By both our choices."He finally relented and let the older man down.

Milliardo gasped and put his hand on his heaving chest.He glared at his rival but turned them to his younger sister, who had quieted down, and yet still keeping her face on his rival's chest.He didn't say anything, but it was enough for Heero.

Heero turned to his two comrades."If you want, I can have that talk with you right now."

Wufei straightened from his perch on the wall."You found it?"

Heero nodded his head."And then some."

Relena raised her head."Mamo-chan…"

Heero gazed at her."Don't worry, angel.Trust me."

Relena smiled."I do."She stared intently into Prussian blue eyes and found something to reassure her.

Heero kissed her on her forehead then turned to immediate business."Let's go."

~*~

Another part done.To read previous parts of True Beings, go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].And the next part will come out soon.Ciao!

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	8. Part 7

tb7

Another part done and over with.GW doesn't belong to me, so standard disclaimers still apply.That is all I have to say.

~*~

True Beings

Part 7

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

"Heero!"

Duo opened the door, frantic with worry.He didn't see the two figures at first, but then saw them.He forgot what he was there for, and spoke."Say, did I missed a meeting or something?"

Trowa shook his head."No.What's the matter, Duo?"

Duo, reminded of why he was there, spoke up."They took Hilde."He turned his gaze to the dark angel."I thought you destroyed all the labs."There was an accusatory note in his voice.

Heero was unperturbed."There must have been some scientists left that weren't in the labs.Probably have their experiments in their own homes."

Wufei scowled."Those imbeciles."He snorted in disgust."What dishonor."He turned to Heero."Yuy, they're on to us.They're trying to get 'them' and us as well."

Trowa agreed."They know that 'they' are protected by us, so they are going to get people near us to make us mad."

Heero, who had been typing ever since Duo appeared, finally turned around."Trowa, go to Dorothy's mansion.If you don't find her, follow her trail.Wufei, you find Hilde and bring her back."He quelled the braided boy with a glare."Save it, Duo.If you know what's good for you, get Quatre."

Duo, giving his friend a glare in return, followed the dark angel's command.Somehow, he sensed that his friend had a good reason, one that he wasn't ready yet to tell him.He hid his disappointment over Hilde's rescue, yet began to run to find the Winner heir in the Peacecraft mansion, where he had stayed for the duration, ever since Relena's disappearance.

After Duo had left, Trowa turned to Heero."Why didn't you let Duo go after Hilde, Heero?"

"Because I fear that the scientists that are 'testing' now are under close guards by them."

Wufei's gaze sharpened."You mean someone from the past is all behind this?"

Heero returned to his laptop."Yes.Someone sick enough to try to recreate the past into the present."

Trowa only said one word."Who?"

Heero paused for a moment then replied."Our enemy."

A dark sinister figure gazed down at the monstrosity that his minion had created.He grinned evilly.He put one long, sharp fingernail upon the thick viewing glass, at the spot where the 'monster' was.

"The past will 'return.'And soon, the puny humans will be no more."

He craned his head back and laughed insanely.

~*~

Short, isn't it?But don't worry.The next one will be longer.And if you missed previous parts of True Beings, go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].The next part will be written soon!

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	9. Part 8

tb8

Well, here is the long-awaited part 8.I hope you enjoy this new part.As before, GW doesn't belong to me, so standard disclaimers still apply.Enjoy!

~*~

True Beings

Part 8

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

Relena looked up and gasped.She shot up from her chair and toward the bruised girl in the arms of Wufei.She brushed the midnight locks from the girl's brow, raising her eyes to the eyes of the Gundam pilot.Instantly she sensed the change in the brunette, and her eyes widened.

Onyx eyes stared right back at her calmly.With an imperceptible nod, he motioned for her to move aside.Relena acquiesced, and let Wufei bring the young girl to the sofa.Gently, he laid down his burden and straightened up.

"She got changed, right?"

Wufei nodded his head."She's a light demon now."He motioned to the white bat-like wings on her back."I got her as soon as I can.She still doesn't know how to use her wings."

"I see."Relena gazed at the young girl for a moment before she returned to the Chinese boy."Dorothy?"

"Trowa is getting her."

After a moment, Relena turned to stare at the wall, as if she could see through them (and probably can)."Do 'they' know?"

Wufei followed her gaze and stared at the wall that separated him from his wife."Not yet."

Relena smiled."He didn't tell you that you would have survived the ordeal, did he."

Wufei snorted."You know him.He is your soulmate."

Relena's smile grew wider."Yes, I do."

The girl on the sofa stirred, bringing their attention back to her.She opened her eyes, disoriented at first.Relena went to her, her hand a soothing touch to the other girl.

"Where am I?"

"At my home."

The girl tried to get up, but winced as she felt pain lance through her.It reminded her of what happened to her.Her eyes focused on the blue eyes of the Vice Foreign Minister.A question was in them, which Relena answered.

"You've been turned back to a demon.Thankfully, Wufei got you immediately after you had been initiated."

"Duo…?"

It was Wufei who answered."He was withheld by Heero."His eyes met Relena's."For good reason."

Relena, who had already figured out what happened, didn't say a word.The dark-haired girl didn't notice, too preoccupied by her pain.

Duo burst through the door, his eyes immediately settling upon his beloved.He was beside her in an instant, gathering her into his arms.

"Hilde, babe."

Hilde, realizing that her boyfriend was there, finally broke down.She raised her eyes, tears pouring from her beautiful blue eyes."Duo…"

Duo shushed her."I know."He carefully massaged the tensed muscles beneath his hands."I just wished that it was me instead of you."He wiped her tears away with his thumb."Compare to Heero's treatment, you must have been in hell."

Hilde laughed at the weak joke, before the sentence settled into her mind.Her eyes widened."You're…"

Duo grinned grimly."That's right, babe.You won't go through this alone.The God of Death is here with his Goddess."He smoothed the sheet that had been hastily tied upon her being for coverage."I would like to show you, but my clothes would tear apart.Which," and he looked at Relena, "would not be wise since we have an audience right now."

The moment between the couple was cut off by the arrival of Trowa.He was carrying the heiress of the Romefeller Foundation, another of the victims that were successful.The Gundam pilot laid his burden on another sofa.Unlike Hilde, the other girl was wide awake, though her eyes held back the pain she experienced from the 'test' put upon her.

The other girl smiled."I'm okay."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the last two Gundam pilots appeared.Quatre immediately went to his beloved, worry visible in his eyes.

"Dorothy."

Dorothy turned to the Arab, her eyes widening in spite of her pain."Quatre?"

Quatre smiled sadly as he sat down beside the blonde girl."I'm just like you."

Relena went to her soulmate.He stared right back.He didn't say a word as she went into his arms._Thank you._

Heero kissed his beloved on the hair.

The commotion had piqued the occupants of the next room, who walked in.Their eyes rested on their respected man, who stared back.

One word passed through the nymph's lips."Why?"Her troubled gaze met the emerald eyes of the other.

Trowa came to her, embracing her in his arms."To be with you."

Nataku didn't say a word.Instead, she just went to her husband and took his hand, who didn't mind the little show of affection.

The group was silent for a moment, each couple lost in their own sliver of time.Finally, Heero broke the silence.

"Now that everyone is settled, what did you found out?"He looked at Wufei and Trowa.

"I found that an old enemy of ours is still alive."

Heero's eyes narrowed."Which kind?"

Wufei grew grim."The serpents."

The silence grew ominous.Duo shook his head.

"The serpents are notoriously evil.I can't believe that they are still alive even after the humans killed them."He sighed."It will probably be tough to beat."

"I agree."Quatre held his beloved closer in his arms.

"Why do they do these kind of things?" Dorothy burst out.

Trowa shrugged."From angels to demons, these sick creatures would do experiments to innocent people.We had seen our fellow people do them.Not only were they many, but it was also a constant battle between each kind to vanquish them.Many died, and a few survived."Trowa turned to the others."Even now, inhumane things are happening to the humans.They do it for their own sick pleasures."Trowa turned to the dark angel."I found out that the serpent behind all this is an old friend of ours, Heero."

Heero grinned mockingly."Ah.So it is **_him_** that we are after."His eyes became hard."I should have killed **_him_** when I had that chance."

Duo seconded that."You're not the only one, pal."

Heero turned to the group."We should stay here.It would benefit us the most if we stay together.That way, we could relearn our powers again, and recuperate from our ordeals."He meant the recent addition to their groups."While we are doing that, some of us will go destroy the scientists and gather more information."He stared meaningfully at the other boys.

Relena began to protest."But Mamo-chan..."

Heero gently cut her off."Angel, this is for your own good.And you, too."He gazed at the other girls."We know that you can handle yourself, but we are used to this.We also have full use of our powers."He pleaded with his beloved with his Prussian blue eyes."Please, angel."

Relena stared back into his eyes, then sighed."I can't change your mind.But please take care, Mamo-chan.I don't want to lose you again."

Heero kissed her temple."You won't.Never again, this I vow."

"Sir?"

The dark figure turned from the window overlooking his new 'monster.'

"What is it?"

The messenger swallowed in fear, but held his stance."We just confirmed that 'Demon' and 'Sprite' were rescued."

"And the scientists?"

"Dead, sir."

The serpent rubbed his hands in delight."So, it has begun."An evil gleam made his red eyes grow brighter."I'll finally meet **_them_** again, especially **_him_**."He cackled, forgetting the messenger and his surroundings, his mind focused on his enemies.

~*~

As I had said before, this part was long.The next part is longer.If you want to read previous parts, go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].I'll have the next part out as soon as possible.

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001



	10. Part 9

tb9

Well, here is the next part.GW doesn't belong to me, meaning standard disclaimer is still applicable.This part has major 1xR on it.

~*~

True Beings

Part 9

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

The group had been busy.As the five Gundam pilots had begun the task of eliminating the minions of the serpent, they had also taken care of their other half.Life had continued on, the human race never noticing the dire situation they were in.The girls had finally gained control of their powers, thanks to their beloveds' teachings.And they had stayed at the Peacecraft mansion, so that in numbers, they were more safe than alone.

The only couple that was still in their human shell was Milliardo and Noin.Milliardo Peacecraft and his beloved, Lucrezia Noin, were staying at the mansion, too.But tension still abounds between the two siblings and her beloved.Relena was still in talking terms with him, but there was awkwardness now.Milliardo was upset about it, but could do nothing.He had sworn not to talk about the dark angel, but it was hard.Noin was torn, but decided not to be in it.Something within her, a part that was from her past self, told her that she had done all that she could do and it was all left to fate to heal the rift that had, even now, appeared in the present.

It frustrated the older Peacecraft that he could do nothing to rectify his mistake, since he didn't want to.He didn't want to back down, but he had, to keep his relationship with his sister intact.He blamed it on Heero.If that young boy hadn't come into the picture, and stolen her heart, he wouldn't be in this situation.He didn't have a clue that his way of thinking was not really realistic.

Relena had kept her pregnancy a secret, but as time went by, she had begun to change, and glow.She didn't want to tell the others, since they would have more stuff to worry about.If she told them about the baby, it would become a constant worry to them.She had conversed with Heero about what they should do, but all he said was to wait.Her soulmate was so mysterious and secretive.She didn't mind; most of them he would tell her as they laid holding each other as soon as they had the time.Which was getting less and less, since she had returned back to her work, via her study in the mansion, and he had gone to destroy the labs and get more information about **_him_**.

Relena was lounging upon her bed, her hand upon her belly.She felt exhausted, from work and from the changes her body was going through.Smiling, she rubbed her hand on her belly, where her son rested.

"Hey, baby.I can't wait for you to be born.I hope that you look just like your daddy."Her smile grew wider as she felt her son's energy shift, the movement being his reply to the question.She chuckled."So you know that you would look like him, ne?Well, I hope so.Then I can smooth your hair away from your eyes, though I don't think it would work.It didn't with your father."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way."

Relena turned her head and found herself gazing at her beloved's eyes.She gasped and threw herself into his arms.He gathered her close.

"I missed you, Mamo-chan."

"And I you, angel."Heero laid his hand where her hand had been."Hey, little guy."He chuckled as another shift of energy from his son was felt.

Relena laid her hand on top of her soulmate's."He missed you, too."

"I can guess."Heero took his hand away and got up.He stared down at his love."I told you that you should wait about telling them."

"Hai, I remember."

"Well, I got a solution."He held out his hand for her to take."But first, I want to ask you a question."

"Sure."

Heero led her to the mirror.He stood behind her, and the two gazed at their reflections.

"First of all, what do you think about this?"

Relena gasped, as a ring appeared right in front of her eyes.Four stones surrounded another stone in the middle.Two were the color of his eyes, while the other two were the color of her eyes.The middle stone was a diamond, shining so clearly at her.

Relena met Heero's eyes.

"Heero."

"I wanted to ask you to share your life with me when peace was more stable.I designed and made that ring, with some of the funds I earned from the Preventers."He paused for a moment.Then he asked the ultimate question."Will you marry me, angel?"

Relena felt tears glide down her cheeks. Still staring at his eyes, she sent her dark angel her reply.

_Yes._

The ring flew and slipped easily around her finger.

Heero raised her hand and kissed the digit where the ring rested, never taking his eyes away from her.

"When do you want the wedding to be?"

Relena smiled impishly."What about tonight?" she asked teasingly.

Heero grinned wickedly."As you wish, angel."

Relena's eyes widened in surprise as Heero began to lead her out of her bedroom and downstairs.

_Heero, you mean –_

"Yes."

Relena halted, making Heero stop with her.

"But Heero, I'm not –" she motioned to her nightgown.

Heero stared at it, giving her a thorough look.Lifting his gaze back to hers, he grinned."It'll do…for later."He waited for Relena to blush before he started their trek anew.

The group, excluding Heero and Relena, were in one of the living rooms, with a guest.The man had on a priest collar, and is a real priest.Not like Duo.Who was being stared reprovingly at by the priest for wearing one, even if he wasn't one.

"Father Miguel, when I'm older, I'll get my priesthood.Honestly," he added, as he saw the priest eye him doubtfully.

Duo was spared any more uneasiness with the arrival of the missing couple.

Heero went up to the priest, who had stood as the couple came into the room.The two shook hands.

"Father Miguel, it is good to see you again."

"And you as well, my son."He began to get down to business."Do you have the special license?"

Heero took the special license from the inner pocket of his denim jacket."Right here."

"And the rings?"

Heero took the wedding rings, the one that he had also designed, from the inner pocket."All the things necessary for the wedding are within my keeping."

Father Miguel nodded his head."Shall we start?"

Heero turned to Relena and raised his brow."Shall we?"

Relena, recovering from her surprise, nodded her head.

Father Miguel, who didn't think anything wrong at all at the certain circumstances, nodded his head again."Let's begin."

The others, who had become shocked at the whole situation, began to move.Duo was shaken from his stupor when Heero put the rings within his keeping.Milliardo, whose first action was to step in, was halted from disrupting the impromptu wedding by an invisible power, which was coming from both Heero and Relena.

The whole ceremony went quickly.The couple exchanged vows and rings.Then with a kiss, the couple was wed.Their friends surrounded them, giving their congratulations to the newlyweds.Except, of course, Milliardo, who was still paralyzed.Noin stayed by his side, even if she wasn't in the same state as he was in.

Heero went to the priest and the two again shook hands.

"Thank you for everything, Father."

Father Miguel shook his head."It was nothing.You are an exceptional young man, Mr. Yuy."He smiled wistfully."I remember your grandfather.I was a priest when I met Heero Yuy.I retired my priesthood when he took on his mission for peace.I became a judge, but I still did some requests."His eyes grew sad."The last I saw of you was when I christened you.Then you disappeared with your parents.And I hadn't heard from you since."He chuckled."Whoa, was my surprise when I heard that my youngest son had a boss named Heero Yuy.And it was a bigger surprise to see a young man in a high position."He smiled."I couldn't help but see the resemblance."He clapped the boy on the back."Using your middle name, people would mistake you as your grandfather."He turned his gaze to the boy's bride."But I can see that whatever reason you took that name, you had achieved peace."

Heero followed the man's gaze."Hai, I have."

Father Miguel returned his gaze back to Relena.He stared thoughtfully at her nightgown, and then turned to Heero with a raised brow.

Heero shrugged."What can I say?Our wedding was hurried."He grinned wickedly."Besides, it helps Relena from changing."

Father Miguel roared with laughter.Relena blushed.After the laughter subsided, the priest grinned at her."Your husband inherited his father's wickedness, I see.And his gift of loving only once."

Heero grew thoughtful.He drew his bride nearer to him."Mayhap I have."

The couple stared at each other, their eyes speaking to each other in their own way.

Father Miguel, realizing that the couple was in their own world, turned to the others."I am glad that I had met your acquaintance.I hope to meet you someday."

Heero, hearing what the priest had said, turned to him."You'll hear from us.Count on it."

Father Miguel gave his farewells, and then left the mansion.Heero and Relena disappeared upstairs, while the others were too busy to notice them.Of course, if Milliardo were there, he would have noticed, but since he was still in the living room paralyzed, he didn't.He wouldn't get the chance to voice his opinions about the union; since as soon as he could move again, Noin halted him from going upstairs.

The newlyweds, after making love numerous times, gazed at the brightening sky.Relena snuggled nearer to her husband, who brought her closer to him.

"What are you thinking?"  
Heero lowered his gaze to his wife."About the past."

Relena grew sad."Heero…"

Heero sighed."I know, angel.But our old enemy is still here, and whatever he plans isn't good.For us and mankind."

"That is what we have to live with, Heero.Even as peace is obtained, we have to move on.You know that."

"I know.But I can't help worrying."

They were silent for a moment, and then Heero brushed a kiss upon her temple."Let's go to sleep, angel.We both need sleep."

Relena kissed him and then settled down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Mamo-chan."

"Goodnight, angel."

~*~

As I said before, this part was long.1xR has finally tied the knot.If you want to read previous parts, go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner.While][2] you are checking it out, read my other stories.Until then…

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001



	11. Part 10

tb10

This part is shorter than the previous two.Yet the story is getting interesting, ne?Well, as I said so many times, GW belongs to its rightful owners (which isn't me).Standard disclaimer is still applicable.Enjoy this part!

~*~

True Beings

Part 10

By: [Era-chan][1]

~*~

The four boys, with their soulmates, had split toward their own missions.After having that talk with Heero and looking at the report that Heero had done to summarize their findings, the four boys had decided what actions to take next.Quatre had decided to take out the ones that were well known in society, with Dorothy's help to cover his work.Trowa and Midii had gotten jobs that were near to their targets.Wufei had recruited Meiran, with Heero's help, to the Preventers; thus, the couple had used their badge to get the bad guys.

Duo and Hilde had decided to mingle with the mass of people.They became just like one of the everyday people, never letting themselves become too noticeable.It was during one of these ventures that they found something new.

"Hey, babe, what did you find?"

Hilde held out the piece of paper that held her attention.

Duo took it and read it.His eyes widened and he cursed.

"We got to get this to Heero.He has to read this."

Relena awoke from her nap.She stretched and snuggled more deeply within her husband's arms.She felt him tighten them around her, and she smiled.

"Are you well-rested, angel?"

"Uh huh."

Relena felt a kiss brush her temple."That's good."

The couple was content within each other's arms.The danger that had been in the top of their mind was forgotten for the moment.All they thought about was each other and how happy they were.

The couple's serenity was shattered when a knock came upon their door.The newcomers were bid to come in, and the four couples walked in.Duo went up next to the bed, holding a sheet of paper in his hand.He had on a grim expression; in fact, all of them had grim expressions on their faces.

"Heero, we have a problem."

Heero took the paper that Duo held out to him, and read it.He, too, became grim.

"I see."

Duo waited, but when there were no more comments coming from him, spoke up."Well, what do you think?"

"We wait."

Shock appeared on Duo's face."What?!"

Heero repeated himself."We wait.That is the only thing left we could do.**_He_** knows that we are alive.This paper proves it.So **_he_** became more careful.Meaning that **_his_** moves from now on is calculated and well-thought of."

"So **_he_** has to make the blunder that will help us know the location of **_his_** hideout."Quatre nodded thoughtfully."That makes sense."

Duo sighed."I hate waiting," he grumbled.

The boy was thrown out of the room, coming to rest when he hit the wall and slid down, unconscious.He was the unfortunate messenger of the bad news that had made his boss extremely mad.

The dark figure banged his hand on his steel desk, thankfully not making a dent upon its shiny surface.He hissed.

Damn fools.He had paid the ungrateful creatures to carry out his messages.Now one of them had clumsily handed his enemies about his presence.

He grinned.No matter.At least **_he_** knew.And that eased his anger.

He laughed.

He can't wait.

~*~

Short, isn't it?Well, this is the last part that I'm going to post.I'll be writing more, though.So don't worry about it.You can read previous parts and my other stories at[ Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].Ciao!

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001



	12. Part 11

tb11

Another part done and over with.With the usual warning: GW doesn't belong to me, so standard disclaimers still apply.So on with the fic!

~*~

True Beings

Part 11

By [Era-chan][1]

~*~

Waiting was pure torture.Tensions were high, and tempers were short.But all were being careful to Relena, since she was pregnant.They didn't want to make her lose the baby, or else Heero will be upon them in an instant.Which was not a good thing, that was for sure.Milliardo tried to not run into Heero, or else his temper would get the best of him.It didn't help that Heero just ignored him, when all he wanted was to punch the living daylight out of the boy.Whenever he saw the dark-haired boy, he always thought of wanting to become a light angel.If what Heero had told him was true, he could survive the ordeal that the potion will give him, and turn into a light angel.Then he could fight the dark angel and protect his sister from harm.

Meanwhile, Relena's pregnancy began to get noticeable.She literally glowed with health and the light of a pregnant woman.The group had decided not to tell the public about her situation, since if they did, _he_ would notice immediately.She worked in her study, with Heero right beside her, helping with the workload that her job entitles.He didn't want her to get too stressful, or it would definitely reflect upon their unborn son.With the perfect clinic within the Peacecraft mansion, and Sally Po for her doctor, she had all the things she needed to make sure that her unborn son was in perfect health, though in her case, she and Heero could have checked any signs out of the normal in a nutshell.

The public was clueless as to what was going on.They accepted the explanation that was given when Relena was kidnapped.Even the government was ignorant as to what was happening beneath their eyes.As long as Relena could do her job, then they didn't care that she was doing her job inside her home. Not one of the humankind, except for the people working for the enemy, and the group, knew that there were mystical beings walking among them.And one of them was their own vice foreign minister.

To keep themselves occupied, the four couples kept destroying the private labs situated inside the scientists' homes.They also kept trying to find more clues.In these the group was successful.From the information that Heero had gathered, they had enough to find more such private labs.Within the homes, they had found more information to help them.They filed everything they found and gave it to Heero, who gathered them together.After each mission, he gave each couple a more detailed folder containing their findings.The boys, excluding their beloveds, discussed everything, their minds sharing the information to their soulmates, filtering them so that the worry and grim tension stay with them.

Milliardo was kept from the meetings.Though he was an enemy of the antagonist, they felt that it was for the best that he was kept out, due to the tension between Heero and the older Peacecraft, and due to the fact that he was still in his human shell.They didn't want him to get hurt, a sentiment agreed by Heero grudgingly, for his soulmate's sake.Noin was also excused, for the same reasons as Milliardo.As for Lady Une, Merimeia Kushrenada, Catherine Bloom, and Sally Po, they were only given the story of a secret group still out there to take Relena away.It was accepted by them, and left it at that.They were oblivious to the hidden story, and will always be, if the group had a say to it.It was true that the three women were also mystical beings in the past, but it was better if they didn't know, since so much heartache had been experienced during that time.It was for the best, as all of them agreed.In the past, they had been loving women whose influence was wide, yet whose hearts had been broken from betrayal and separation.History was repeating for them, but if Heero has anything to say about it, he won't let it happen.Not to him, nor to his friends.They were going to make a better future for themselves, a world where evil will be gone for good.

Yes, times were passing by.But the waiting will finally be paid with the next action of the enemy…

~*~

I hope that you had enjoyed the latest installment of True Beings.If you want to read previous parts, go to [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].The next part will come out soon.

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	13. Part 12

tb12

Here is the latest installment of True Beings.Standard disclaimers are still operational, meaning that GW doesn't belong to me.Characters that aren't in the GW are made up by me, so that means they are mine.But other than that, nothing else.This is written for the enjoyment of the fans and for myself.But that's enough.Let's read on!

~*~

True Beings 

Part 12 

By [Era-chan][1]

~*~

Relena was uneasy.She kept couldn't lie still in bed, though not from her unborn son, but from something else.Her unborn son protested, and she laid still.But still the uneasiness persisted in the back of her mind.Finally Heero laid his hand upon her belly, conveying his assurance to their unborn son.The little life quieted, but not Relena.

Heero stared at his beloved worriedly."What's the matter, angel?"

Relena frowned."I don't know.I just have a feeling that something is not right."

Before Heero could reply, Relena winced in pain and curled herself into a fetal position.

Heero sat up, putting his arms around his wife.He searched her mind, trying to find out what was wrong.While doing so, he shared her pain, putting the berth of it through him.When he found the source of her pain, he was furious.Dark energy surrounded the room, but not within his wife's personal space.He didn't want his son to feel his own anger, and he wanted a normal pregnancy for Relena.Using his own powers, he dived into Relena's psyche, going to the source of her discomfort.

The dark angel was not pleased with the Earth right now.Relena was connected to the earth, as all the angels were.But she was more connected to the planet, since she was the princess of the light angel.As a dark angel, he was also connected to it, but in another different way.His light angel's connection to Earth was now being soiled with evil, and he was not happy with it at all.Thus, using his own connection to Earth, and still within Relena's mind, he began to repair the damage that their enemy had done.

When Heero was done, he retreated from Relena's mind.He hugged her closer, whispering soothing words to calm her down.His anger was still palpable, surrounding the room, as it grew darker and thicker.It even slipped out of the room, down the hall, making the hallway eerily cold and silent.It even awakened the others, raising goose bumps and making sleep slip away from their mind.They ran toward the young couple's room, opening the door to the scene of Heero holding Relena close within his arms.

Heero noticed the newcomers, yet kept his attention focused to his wife.As Relena began to calm down, he finally raised his head toward the group.

Duo brushed his hand through his hair.

"What the heck happened, Heero?"

"Earth is being destroyed."

Eyes narrowing, the four boys looked at each other, the same thought going through their minds.It was Quatre who voiced the thought aloud.

"_He_ has done it."

Heero's eyes darkened to black."It has come too far."He looked down at the girl in his arms, a soft look entering his eyes."As we had said, _he_ would go through my weakness.And we were right."

Relena heard the note in her husband's voice, and raised her head."Heero."

Heero shushed her, putting a finger upon her soft lips."Don't worry, angel.I won't do anything drastic."

Trowa voiced his thought."We shouldn't go through this irrationally, Heero."

Heero nodded his head."I know that.That's why I thought of a plan."His powers grew electrifyingly, making the others wince in reaction."It is time that _he_ is eliminated."He gave a cold smile.

"Mission accepted."

"Master."

The dark figure turned around.It hissed.

"What is it?"

The man quelled his shudder, and replied emotionlessly."Dumping the radiation without detection was a complete success."

The dark figure chuckled gleefully."That's good."Returning back to the window, he dismissed the man, who got the message and left.

Alone, the dark figure stared sightlessly through the glass, his thoughts upon his rivals.Particularly **_him_**.

Everything was falling into place.He couldn't wait for the battle ahead.

"Weakling."

Another figure watched the serpent, his red eyes gazing at the creature with a bored expression.Giving the evil creature one final glance, he waved his hand and the crystal disappeared, with it the view of the serpent.

The figure turned back to his paperwork, gazing at the pictures in front of him.

"I shall keep watch to see if you can do the unthinkable."

He smiled.

"If not, then, I'll have the pleasure of seeing you get killed.Especially by the angel prince."

The picture in front of him, one of a dark-haired boy with Prussian blue eyes, burst into flames.

~*~

A new enemy has appeared.Or is it an enemy?Stay tuned to find out more about this new character.And if you are lost, read the previous parts of True Beings at [Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner][2].You'll find my other fics there.Until then!

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



	14. Part 13

tb13 RAYMUNDO Normal RAYMUNDO 1 8 2001-11-01T04:01:00Z 2001-11-01T04:11:00Z 6 1490 8493 HOME 70 16 10430 9.2720 

            Back by popular demands, here is the next chapter of this story.  It is a long part, so that you readers could enjoy it.  Standard disclaimers are still applicable.  As there are no other notes, please enjoy this part.

~*~

True Beings Part 13 

By Era-chan

~*~

Cold and dark, the warehouse stood isolated in the clearing.  Night had come, though it wasn't essential, since the feeling of the building was always the same: evil.  It was an ideal place for the serpent to reside, but it was only very hard to find.  Especially by the opposite forces.  The group had patiently combed the whole Earth for its location.  It couldn't be in one of the colonies, since the serpent was partial to being on the planet.  The serpent doesn't go to space unless it was completely necessary.  Thus, the group knew that the base was on Earth.

Finally, they found the headquarters.  They didn't go near it, or else the serpent would detect their presences.  Through the eyes of a hawk and other animals, Trowa and Midii described the perimeters of the warehouse, even drawing them down for the others to see.  The group, with the information that they had gathered, plotted a plan of penetration.  It will be executed precisely, and without mishap.  Each boy would go in first, while the girls give back up behind the foliage of trees.

Relena came along, even through the protests of the others.  Heero had said nothing; instead he hid her somewhere safe, where no enemy would ever find her.   Her location was unknown to the rest of the group, since the dark angel was tightlipped over it.  No matter.  It was better if she was wherever Heero put her, since she was pregnant and all.

The Gundam pilots penetrated the warehouse, overcoming all the security silently and stealthily.  They didn't make any mistake; if they did, then they would put the four girls outside into action.  The girls' soulmates weren't particularly keen on that.  So that was why they were very thorough at their job.

Finally, a guard noticed the unique things happening, and pushed the alert button.  Chaos erupted.  Soldiers and scientists began to run toward their stations, never noticing the newcomers until it was too late.

By then, Heero had located where the serpent was.  The final battle between evil and good has began…

Milliardo was not a happy person.  His sister had gone with the group, into who knows where.  The only thing he was sure of was that she was in danger.  But he couldn't do anything to protect her.  With her powers, and the others also having mystical powers of their own, he was pretty much useless.  Not counting Heero, he wanted to be the one to protect his loved ones.  He hated the idea that his rival was Relena's husband.

Pacing the whole office, Milliardo scowled at nothing.  Too distracted with his thoughts, he didn't sense the dark figure that came silently into his room.  The only sign that he knew was that the dark stranger blocked his path.

Milliardo tensed.  "Who are you?"

The dark stranger smiled.

Milliardo fought down the icy feeling he felt, disliking the look in the other man's brown eyes.

"I said, who – "

The man cut him off.  "I'm someone who knows what you are feeling, Milliardo."  He went to the windows overlooking the other Preventers buildings.  "Even your hatred to Heero."

Milliardo didn't trust the man.  The man oozed evil, and he didn't trust him at all.

The man looked over his shoulder, giving him a sneer.  "I know that you don't trust me.  And I don't care."  He took something out of his pocket.  "I just want you to have this."  He tossed the vial and Milliardo reflexively caught it.

Before Milliardo could say anything, the man cut him off.  "It is the same potion as the one that Relena and Heero drank."  He gave him a mocking look.  "You already know that you will survive."  He nodded at the vial.  "That is enough for you and Lt. Noin."  He grinned.  "As for how I got it, that is a secret.  For now, it's just a gift."

Milliardo narrowed his eyes.  "A gift for what?"

"To protect your sister from Heero."

As if the situation was over, the dark man left.  Milliardo let him, staring down at the vial with a thoughtful look on his face.  The blond-haired man didn't see the other man's eyes turn red as the man left.  If he had seen it, he would have been more wary.  As it is, he was contemplating the potion.  After coming to a final decision, Milliardo opened the vial.

And drank from it.

The fight between the serpent and Heero was intense.  The serpent, having lived for a long time, had vast experience.  Yet he was no match for the dark angel prince.  Heero had lived as a Gundam pilot in the present; combined that with his past self, he was untouchable.

Heero stared impassively at the serpent.  "Tired?" he drawled.

The heaving serpent grinned evilly.  "No," it lied.

Heero smirked.  "Good."  His eyes changed into obsidian.  "Because I'm about to end it right now."

Black waves of energy surrounded the room and the dark-haired boy.  The serpent took a step back as the waves grew stronger, with an unseen breeze forming from the great power that came from Heero.  Brown hair turned into locks of onyx as it grew longer and down the boy's back until it reached the ground.  The dark green tank top and blue jeans swirled around the boy's body, changing into clothes so fine that the boy could only be royalty.  Armor appeared over the clothes, protecting him from harm.  Heero threw back his head and with a roar, black wings sprouted from his back.  The black waves sprang back from the enormous amount of energy that emanated from the transformation.  It settled on the ground, lying low, but never disappearing.

The dark angel prince stared at the serpent, who had stepped back instinctively from the powerful creature.  He gazed at the evil being coldly.

"Be glad that I'm not showing you my true form."

The serpent, whose confidence was substantially dwindling as he felt the power of the dark angel prince, was surprised.  "Your true form?"

Heero grinned.  "Yes."  Then his grin disappeared.  He held out a hand, and a mighty sword appeared in front of him, settling into his hand.

The serpent saw the sword, and his eyes widened in horror.  "The Lucifer Sword."

Heero nodded his head.  He brandished the sword, testing the weight, letting himself remember it.  "Yes, the Lucifer Sword.  One stroke of its blade and the person is eliminated.  One touch and the enemy is killed.  It is a powerful sword, ne?"  He lowered his hand, so that the sword rested beside him.  Then he took a step forward.  His onyx eyes stared intently at the serpent.  "Now I think it is time that I take care of you."

The two adversaries stared at each other.  The serpent tried not to take a step back.  It knew that this was the end.  It had thought that it could defeat the dark angel, due to his vast experience.  But he realized that he was overpowered.  The dark angel prince was too strong, even if he was reincarnated.  The rumors that his past comrades had told of him were true.  He hadn't believed it but now that he was the recipient of the angel's wrath, he could tell that he wouldn't have any mercy from him.  Fighting him that time, he had known that the dark angel prince was strong.  But he had only fought with him in the present form.  Even then, it had been a challenge.  Yet as he heard that this wasn't his true form, he was beginning to feel that he would not be the victor of this fight.  Nor would he see the next day, if what he saw from the onyx eyes staring back at him.

Heero smiled coldly.  His eyes darkened, so that the color exceeds its limit, becoming blacker, if eyes could become such that is.  "You went after the only precious treasure that I have, and harmed her.  That I won't forgive."  He raised the sword.  "I was easy on you the last time we fought, within the rules that I have for fighting.  But this time, I won't give you any mercy."

Before the serpent could even blink, Heero was upon him.  He swung the sword once, and then flew up.  The last thing that the serpent saw was the dark angel prince hovering above him.  Then the serpent saw no more.  He was destroyed, once and for all.

Heero didn't feel anything.  He should have felt remorse or anger for killing the serpent.  But it had been a part of his life, killing evil creatures, that he just felt the numbness that was associated after many killings.

A brush within his mind, a caress of love, swept his reverie away from the present.  Heero let it surround him, knowing that his soulmate was comforting him.  He savored the warm feeling as long as he can, before he reluctantly let reality come back.  Then he let his power burst forth.

The black waves snaked through the walls.  When the other Gundam pilots felt it, they knew that it was time that they destroy the warehouse.  They called forth their powers, and mass destruction erupted.  Screams of death and pain came, and then silence.  The walls crumbled within, with all the evil beings killed and perished.  The four girls, who did some harm to some runaways, stared worriedly at the crumbled warehouse building.

Five spheres flew out of the destruction and floated above them.  They flew toward the four girls, where they finally settled down.  The four girls immediately went to their soulmates, whose protective shield disappeared as soon as they had landed on the ground.

As the four couples comforted each other, Heero turned back to the crumbled warehouse.  He raised one hand, and a burst of black light blasted toward the building.  The black light surrounded the perimeter of the building.  Within the walls of the black light, the building disappeared.  When the black light disappeared, there was only a gapping hole in its place.  The warehouse was gone; with it the serpent and its minions perished for their evil doings.

Heero returned back to the other Gundam pilots.

"Mission Accomplished."

~*~

            That is the conclusion of the battle between the serpent and Heero.  But this is not the end.  There is still this new man.  Who is he?  Is he an enemy?  Find out in the next part of True Beings.  If you hadn't read the previous parts, or had forgotten the story, then go to Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner.  Hopefully you'll find some more stories that you will want to read.


	15. Part 14

            I'm back!!!!!!  The identity of the new character will be revealed in this part.  His past and the connection he has to the GW gang.  Just a reminder: GW doesn't belong to me; so standard disclaimer is still operational.  Other than that, enjoy the part!!!

~*~

True Beings Part 14 

By Era-chan

~*~

As the group arrived at the Peacecraft mansion, they didn't feel any difference in the air until they were inside the mansion.  Then they knew that two new beings had finally came forth.  They glanced at Heero, who had grown tense.  But that didn't stop them walking toward the newly arisen light angels.

Milliardo met his rival's gaze.  Silver eyes met Prussian eyes.  He didn't even changed back to his blonde locks, proudly displaying his waist-length silver locks, so similar to his sibling's own hair.

Heero gave a swift glance at Noin, who had also changed.  Her usual black locks were now light blue, having also grown waist-length down her back.

"I see that you have taken the 'potion.'"

Milliardo didn't give him an answer.  He had taken one look of the others behind the dark-haired boy and realized that Relena wasn't there.  His angry gaze returned to his rival.  White light of power erupted, making the others, with the exception of Heero and the light angel prince, shiver with its iciness.

"Where's Relena?"

Heero ignored the question by asking one of his own.

"Where did you get the 'potion'?"

Milliardo narrowed his eyes.  With a gesture, he had his sword at the ready.

The others looked at it in awe.

Duo whistled.  "He has the Gabriel Sword."

Like the Lucifer Sword, the Gabriel Sword was also powerful, similar to each other.

"NO!!"

The others, except for Heero, jumped in surprise as they heard Relena's voice.  They looked around the room, but she wasn't there.

Heero closed his eyes, ignoring the others.  He held up his hands, a sphere of black light appearing between them.  The sphere grew bigger and bigger until finally it was the size of a door.  Relena stepped out of the sphere, as the light angel princess.

The black sphere disappeared.

Relena stood between her soulmate and her brother.  She stared beseechingly at Milliardo.  "Please, Milliardo.  Put away the sword."

The two siblings stared at each other for a while.  Then Milliardo let the Gabriel Sword disappear.

Relena sighed and then turned to her soulmate.  Heero had returned back to his dark angel prince persona, with black wings and armor.  He didn't bring forth the Lucifer Sword, but he didn't relax either.  His dark power pulsed around him.

Heero gazed at his wife.  "I'm not going to do anything, angel."

Relena knew that she had dissuaded the two rivals from fighting for now.  But she also knew that she couldn't stop the oncoming fight between them.  The two had been rivals in both the past and the present.  There were too many things between them that they couldn't ignore.  She sighed, and laid her hand on her stomach.

Heero saw the move and put his arm around her.  He returned his gaze back to his brother-in-law.

"So who gave it to you."

Milliardo stared at the hand around his sister's waist, but held his anger in check.  He really didn't want to answer the question, but he could see that Relena and his wife wanted him to answer it.

"There was this guy who gave it to me."

"Who was he?"

Milliardo ran his hand through his hair.  "I don't know.  He kept interrupting me."

Heero stared at him thoughtfully.  "What does he look like?"

"He had black hair and brown eyes."

Heero frowned.  Relena looked up at him, concern in her eyes.  "Heero…?"

Heero squeezed the hand that was on top of the one that was around her waist.  He had one more question before he was satisfied.  He had a suspicion of who the person was, but he wasn't sure.  Yet.

"Can you show me his picture?"

Milliardo shot the Perfect Soldier an irritated look, but acquiesced as he saw the look that his wife was giving him.

Holding up his hand, Milliardo brought forth a sphere of light power.  Inside the sphere, he had the picture of the man.  It was a trait that all the angels possessed.

Instantly, the room was surrounded by dark power.  The doors that led into the room they were in slammed shut behind the others, scaring the hell out of four couples.  The dark power crept all over the room, from the floor to the ceiling.  No light penetrated the gloom.  Only the people within the room weren't touched by the power.

Milliardo would have used his own powers except that Noin kept him from using it.  He had to wait for the dark prince's explanation.

Relena stared at her husband, worried.  "Mamo-chan?"

Heero drew a deep breath and closed his eyes.  He concentrated, standing still.  His senses swiftly surrounded the Peacecraft grounds, looking for any residue of evil.  Satisfied that no one was looking at them, he opened his onyx eyes, finding scared silver eyes staring at him.  He immediately went to the task of calming Relena down.

"It's okay, angel.  Don't worry."  Heero laid his other hand on his unborn son, letting his energy convey serenity and reassurance.

Relena put her hand on top of his own.  "Do you know who he is, Mamo-chan?"

Heero reluctantly put down his hand, so that his unborn son would not feel his rage.

"Colin."

The others were puzzled.

Duo scratched his head.  "Who the hell is Colin?"

Heero stared at the glowing sphere, displeasure in his stark eyes.  With a wave of his hand, he changed the view, showing a tall man with black hair and red eyes.  He had black wings and was holding a black staff.

"Colin, the head minister of my kingdom."

Milliardo fought the compulsion to recoil when he heard it.  He had taken the 'potion' from another dark angel, his enemies.  It made him want to wring the dark angel to death.

Trowa went up to the sphere to take a closer look.  "I thought he would be dead, after everything that has happened back then."

Heero scowled.  "Frankly, I wouldn't put it that way.  All of the dark angels are evil.  He would try to save his own hide when the mystical creatures began to disappear."

Relena turned to her husband.  "That's not true!  You aren't evil, Heero!"

His friends agreed.

"You may be born as the dark angel prince, Heero.  But that doesn't mean you are evil."  Duo gestured with his hand, his braid waving around from the movements that the American pilot was doing.

Heero ironically grinned.  "It may be so, but not all of us believes that."  And he stared at his brother-in-law.

The others quieted down, looking at the two adversaries.

Milliardo didn't say a word.  Neither did Heero.  They let the silence go on, until Duo broke it again.

"Since this Colin guy is still alive, what are we going to do about him?"

"First of, I'll find him."  Heero turned to the others, his mask back in place.  "This is my battle.  I'll deal with him as I see fit."

Duo opened his mouth, but Heero cut him off.  "He is one of my people, Duo."

Wufei frowned.  "Yuy, he may be your head minister, but what about your wife?"

"I thought about it.  Right now, if I hadn't looked around, I wouldn't have known if he was spying on us.  In the past, he hated me with a vengeance."  Heero turned his gaze to Milliardo.  "I think he gave you the 'potion' so that the two of us would be fighting to the death right about now."

Milliardo scowled.  "I'm not letting a dark angel scum order me who to fight with."

Heero ignored the reference about dark angels, and continued with his reasoning.  "I've used my powers to surround the room, so that he wouldn't hear what we are saying."  He let Relena go.  "I'm going to meet him right now."

Quatre took a step forward.  "Do you know where he is?"

Heero shook his head.  "Not yet.  But I will."  He turned to his friends.  "I want all of you to protect Relena while I'm gone."  He turned to his rival.  "Milliardo, protect Relena."

Milliardo nodded his head.

Relena, who hadn't said a word for a while, stepped in.  "Heero, I don't think-"

Heero put his finger on her lips, silencing her.  "Angel, I don't want you to get hurt.  My battle with Colin will be bloody.  I'll definitely kill him.  I don't want you to see me do that.  I also don't want to distress you, since you are soon to give birth to our son."  He took her hand and squeezed it. "Please, angel."

Relena hesitated, but finally agreed.  She crossed her arms in front of her.  "But I don't like it."

Heero chuckled.  "I didn't expect you to."  Heero turned to the others, finally catching sight of the demon.  He raised his brow.  "What?"

Duo shook his head.  "Man, I never thought I would see the day that the Perfect Soldier will act like a normal human boy."  He grinned.  "Thank goodness!  There is hope after all for you, Heero!"

The others, with the exception of the more stoic Gundam pilots, laughed.

Heero smirked.  "You just hadn't been paying attention."  He turned to his wife.  "Relena already knew about the change."

Relena nodded her head.

Duo snorted.  "Well, only Relena would know."

Heero shook his head.  Then he returned his attention back to Relena.  He put his hand on her cheek, caressing the smooth skin lovingly.  "You'll be okay?"

Relena leaned into his hand, staring right back at her lover's eyes.  "I'll be okay.  Just return back to me soon, Heero."

"I will."

Ignoring the others, Heero leaned down to kiss his wife with passion.  Then he disappeared.

~*~

            Next part: the encounter between Colin and Heero.  What will happen?  Find out in Part 15!!  Just a note: True Beings will be over soon.  Two more parts and an epilogue before the story ends.  To reread previous parts, go to Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner OR go to Fanfiction.net to read them (under Era-chan, of course).  PLEASE sign my guestbook and send me feedback.  I want to know what you think about TB and my other fics.  ^_^


	16. Part 15

            Hey!  Here is the encounter between the two dark angels.  Frankly, not much action, but that's okay.  I've tried my best, and am satisfied with how this came out.  Just a reminder: GW doesn't belong to me, so no lawsuits, please.  I'm just a poor gal right now.  So enjoy the part!

~*~

True Beings Part 15 By Era-chan 

~*~

"So you finally arrived."

Heero stared at the tall dark man, his black eyes assessing the dark angel with displeasure.

Colin tilted his head a little to the side, a smirk on his sculpted lips.  "Speechless, little prince?"

Heero didn't reply, just staring at him emotionlessly.

Colin began to feel irritation rise up, but tampered it down.  This was a game he had been used to for so long, so he was a season player in this game.  He knew he shouldn't underestimate the young dark angel prince.  To compensate, he had a few techniques that he could use, ones that could definitely bring this final confrontation to his side.

Heero didn't let Colin know that he could hear his thoughts.  It was a trait that has been passed to him.  All the dark angels gave some blood to their king, so that if there were insubordination, the dark angel king could bring swift punishments immediately.  His own father had given a few drops for Heero to drink, so that if the king died, Heero would have the power to control the dark angels.  Heero had forgotten about it, but rectified his error by using it now.  He will finish the battle, no matter how long it takes.

Thus far, the two dark angels didn't make any move against each other.  They just stared at each other, the former head minister devising a plan, while the dark angel prince just waited for the older angel to make his move.  The Perfect Soldier could stand there for a long time, as long as it takes.  He could make the older angel grow impatient; that was how much he had on patience.  He knew that the others, including his beloved wife, were safe.  The only obstacle toward his happiness (not counting the white angel prince, of course) was standing right in front of him.  Now the past will be avenged from the wrongdoings of the evil creatures that had done their destruction to the world.

Colin had finally devised a plan that could definitely end the life of the dark angel prince.  Then, and only then, can he finally proclaim himself the strongest and only dark angel alive.  Unknown to him, his thoughts were being read by Heero, who inwardly smirked as the younger angel learned of the older angel's plan to kill him.

Colin eyed the younger dark angel.  The young prince still didn't move.  No matter.  Whether if the young boy was moving or not, he will be killed.  He began to chant a spell, one so deadly that one touch would kill a human being.  For a dark angel, it would cause serious mortal injury.

Heero let the older dark angel continue to chant his spell.  Yet as the last incantation was being mentally spoken, Heero made his move.  With his mind, he changed the wording, steering the older dark angel to change the spell slightly without the man's knowledge.

Colin unleashed the spell.  As the huge amount of power flew toward the young dark angel, Colin felt immeasurably proud of himself.  There was no way that the young prince could come out it without injury.

At the last minute, the power changed direction and headed back to Colin.  Colin got out of its way at the last minute.  The blast he heard was tremendous, it made the building they were in collapse.  The two dark angels were unharmed, their shields protecting them from falling debris.

Colin stared at the dark angel prince.  "How--?"

Heero smirked.  He began to walk toward the former dark angel head minister.  Without taking his eyes from the red ones staring right at him, he brought forth the Lucifer Sword.  He sent a telepathic message to Colin.

_You have no avenue of fighting against me._

Colin's eyes grew wider.  It sank to him that the former dark angel king must have given his blood to his son, so that his powers and knowledge passed to the young prince, making him able to control the dark angels, if such need must arise from necessity.  He couldn't move, since the dark angel prince commanded him to be still.

Heero brought the Lucifer Sword.

"Die."

And Heero brought the sword through the dark angel's chest, killing him instantly.

The dead dark angel vanished as soon as he died, leaving Heero alone, with the Lucifer Sword still wet from his blood.

"Mission Complete."

~*~

            I told you there was not much action.  It might be quick, but then I couldn't think of anything to write how the fight would be.  But the story is coming to a close.  Watch out for the next part of True Beings.  And if you want to read previous parts and/or my other fics, go to Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner.  PLEASE send me some feedback!  And when you are there, sign my guestbook.  I want to know what you think.  Criticism included.


	17. Part 16

            Last part before the epilogue!!!!  Hurray!!!!  This will be my first series fic that I've finished.  I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!  dances around  Well, before going on, I'm going to say that standard disclaimers are still operational.  Yup.  I'm a poor girl right now.  So in that note…read on!!!!

~*~

True Beings Part 16 By Era-chan 

~*~

"He's back."

The group turned to gaze at Relena, who had spoken at last.  They hadn't left the room ever since Heero left for his battle against the head minister of the dark angels.  Relena had not spoken one word, her thoughts elsewhere.  The group had been too worried about their friend, with the exception of Milliardo, of course.  They were concerned for him and for Relena, who was nearing the end of her pregnancy.

Suddenly, Heero appeared in the room.  Relena tried to stand up, but Heero went up to her chair, pushing her down.  He went down to his knees in front of her, putting his hands on her swollen belly, calming his son down as well as his wife.

The other Gundam pilots relaxed.  They knew that Colin was gone and there were no enemies left for them to fight.  There were still some mundane human battles to fight, but they can handle them easily.

Relena threw herself on Heero, who caught her easily.  She sobbed at last, the feelings that she had held back finally surfacing.

"Hush, angel.  Colin's gone.  There will be no more harm against us."  Heero brushed his wife's hair away.

Relena sniffled.  "But my job…"

Heero put his finger upon her lips.  "Those will be easy compared to the enemies we had recently fought.  Besides, I will know beforehand."

Relena smiled.

The other five couples watched the endearing scene.  Duo and Hilde grinned.  Quatre and Dorothy were holding hands and smiling.  Wufei and Meiran, standing proudly beside each other.  While Trowa had his arm around Midii.

Lucrezia turned to her beloved, who was frowning at the dark angel his younger sister married.

"Milliardo."

The white angel prince reluctantly tore his gaze away from the young couple and turned to his wife.

"Let them be."

Milliardo stared at the deep blue eyes staring right at him.  He knew that he didn't have a choice.  So he nodded his head in agreement.

Lucrezia smiled and squeezed his hand in gratitude.

Relena, after calming down, let her head settle on her husband's shoulder.

"Heero."

"Hmm?"

"Can we go home?"

Heero grinned, which was not seen by the others and Relena.

"Of course, angel."

~*~

            Short, isn't it?  shrugs  Oh, well.  Anyway, go to Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner, just for a visit or to read my other fics.  Feedback is appreciated; also signing my guestbook.  I want to know how many people visited my site.  On that note, I'll be stumbling back to my writing corner.


	18. Epilogue

            Ahem.  Standard disclaimer is still operational.  So GW doesn't belong to me, meaning you can't sue me.  So there.

~*~

True Beings Epilogue 

By Era-chan

~*~

Lady Une stared at the five couples in front of her.

"Let me get this straight.  You mean to tell me that the uprising in the former country of Spain has already been taken care of?"

The five couples nodded their head.

Lady Une turned to the older couple out of the five.  "Milliardo, Lucrezia.  You both have a hand in this?"

"Affirmative."

Lady Une shook her head.  She sat down on her chair, while staring at the five couples sitting around the table.  "I can't believe this.  Ever since five months ago, all of you had taken care of any problems that had come up."  She turned to the Chinese couple.  "And I find out that your wife is alive."  Then her attention turned to another couple.  "And then I find out that I have a second cousin alive."  She threw up her hands, a move that was unlike her.  "What has the world come to?"

Midii smiled.  "Technically, you have a cousin and four second cousins alive."  Her smile grew wider as she remembered reuniting with her father and three younger brothers, who were alive and missing her aplenty.

Lady Une hid a smile.  She shook her head.  "You're right."  She frowned.  "Does anyone received any word of Relena yet?"

The five couples shook their heads.

Relena and Heero had disappeared, the morning after the fight with Colin.  The ESUN had been notified of her 'vacation,' which they had granted her immediately, concerned that she hadn't received that long a time to recuperate from her ordeal, since she was staying at the Peacecraft mansion after being found.  Lady Une, of course, was suspicious.  The only thing that halted her from giving a worldwide search was the assurances from the five couples that she was safe, and in the hands of Heero Yuy.  Of course this made her raised her eyebrow, since she knew that Gundam pilot 01 and Milliardo Peacecraft didn't get along.  But since the prince let the Perfect Soldier take care of his sister, she let the subject drop.

The four younger couples shared a look.  Then Quatre, as the defector leader of the group now that Heero was gone, spoke up.

"Don't worry, Lady Une.  Wherever Relena and Heero are, they are safe."

"I hope so."  Lady Une smiled and went back to business.  "On the other hand, I have some important news."

"What is it, Ann?"

"It seems that the grandson of Heero Yuy was found.  He and his family will arrive for the Seville meeting tomorrow."

Duo grinned.  "Oh really."

The group, with the exception of Lady Une, shared a knowing look.

Hilde grinned.  "I can't wait to meet them."

"You will."  Lady Une passed the folders, one for each of them.  "These are the blueprints of the building the meeting will take place.  Since Mr. Yuy has been found, the meeting requires our top Preventers guarding the place.  Meaning all of you."  She turned to Hilde and the blonde couple.  "I know that you aren't a Preventer, Hilde, but you can go, if you want.  And as for you two, you know your roles."

Quatre and Dorothy nodded their heads.  "Of course."

Hilde clapped her hands together.  "Yay!"  She turned to Duo and gave him a hug.  "I get to go!"

Duo hugged her back, happy for her.

When the excited Hilde finally calmed down, Dorothy cleared her throat.  As soon as she got Lady Une's attention, she asked her question.  "What is the name of the grandson?"

Lady Une frowned.  "I didn't tell you?"  The others shook their head.  "Well, his name is Mamoru Heero Yuy."

Duo choked.  Wufei raised his eyebrow.  Quatre nodded his head.  Trowa was silent as ever.  Milliardo frowned.

Lady Une stared the men in consternation while baffled at the secret smiles of the girls.  She mentally shrugged, reminding herself later on to ask Lucrezia about the reason.

"Now if you are all done, shall we go down to business?"

The building that was going to be used for the meeting was tightly guarded.  News of Mamoru Heero Yuy had traveled fast, so the media had arrived early and were surrounding the entrance for the first glimpse of the grandson of Heero Yuy.

The Gundam pilots knew that the security was not needed, but for appearances' sake, they made sure that the building was protected.  The identity of Mamoru Heero Yuy was already known to them, as was his family's identity.  They had heard about the birth of their friends' son, but other than that, they were clueless as to where the young couple where.  Milliardo had been upset that he didn't get to see his nephew, but knew that it was for the baby and his sister's safety, as Heero would have told him.  The dark angel prince was protective of his family, and for the safety of his wife and his child, he had taken them to somewhere safe.  Though the white angel prince really wanted to track them down, but was held back by his wife.

Now the five couples were finally going to see the young angel couple again.  Though excited, they had to continue on with their jobs, checking if everything was alright, and that all was in the clear.

Finally the limousine that carried Mamoru Heero Yuy and his family stopped at the main entrance of the building.  Wufei and Trowa went up to get the limousine door open.  Other Preventers were holding back the media, who were trying to catch the first glimpse of the grandson of Heero Yuy.

Before Trowa could open the limousine door, it was opened inside.  Trowa held it open as the grandson of Heero Yuy came out.  Mamoru Heero Yuy gave an acknowledging smile to Trowa, who returned the gesture.  The Japanese youth turned back and held out his arms.  His son was deposited to him and he carried him with one arm while he held out his other hand for his wife.

The media and Preventers, with the exception of the Wufei and Trowa, gasped in shock as Relena stepped out of the limousine.  With one arm on her back and the other holding his son, Heero ushered his family quickly into the building, where the media couldn't go in.  His two fellow Gundam pilots were beside them all the way.  The young family was inside the building before the media could recover from the shock.

"Did you see their faces?  It was hilarious."  Duo waved the tape in his hand excitedly.  "And it was all caught on tape."

Lady Une shook her head.  "I'm not surprised."  She stared at the young couple sitting on the settee.  "Even I can't believe it.  You really are a Yuy."

Heero nodded his head.  "Further proof has already been taken care of by comrades of my grandfather's."

"Your marriage?"

"Legal.  Ask them."  Heero gestured to the five couples in the room.  "They were in my wedding."

Lady Une shook her head.  "I believe you."  She turned her attention to the child on Relena's lap.  "But what is so amazing is that you and Relena are parents already."

Relena smiled.  "Yes, we are."  She stared down at her son lovingly.  "He is truly wonderful."

Heero put his arms around his family.  "I agree."

A pair of Prussian blue eyes stared right at them, looking just like his father.  He waved his arms around, gurgling happily as he felt his parents' powers enveloping him.  Truly, he was gifted with the love of his parents, and people who loved him because he is special to them.  In truth, he was an exceptionally lucky boy.

_Grow up, little one.  We will always love you, our little angel prince._

~The End~

~*~

            Finally!!!!  TRUE BEINGS is finished at last!!!!!!!  Yay!!!!!  My first finished GW story.  Isn't that amazing?  Well, I know there are some stuff that I left out, but maybe, if I am so inclined, I might make a sequel.  But as of right now, I don't have any idea for that, nor am I inclined, right now, to make a sequel.  Maybe I'll write instead an explanation fic for anything I left out.  shrugs  Who knows?

            Well, neway, if you want to read any of my other fics, or previous parts to this story, go to Era-chan's Lovely Little Corner.  Also, feedback is truly appreciated.  So now I have the time to go finish my other GW fics.  It has been great to write this story.  Hopefully, I'll write more amazing GW fics.  Ciao!


End file.
